Compounds possessing androgenic activity are useful in androgen-related treatments and the treatment of androgen-receptor related conditions, disorders and diseases such as male hypogonadism including late-onset hypogonadism associated with ageing. Compounds possessing androgenic activity can also be used in combination with (or without) progestagens for male contraception.
Currently, steroidal androgens are the only agents available for the treatment of androgen-receptor related conditions. However, significant limitations with regard to efficacy, pharmacokinetic profile and safety have compromised the therapeutic success of these compounds.
Examples of non-steroidal androgens are described in e.g. Expert Opinion (2003), 13(1):59-66 (Chengalvala, M. et al). Other non-steroidal androgens are described in PCT International patent application number WO/EP03/50783.
The subject invention relates to new indole derivatives, their preparation and their use for the treatment of androgen-receptor related conditions, disorders or diseases and other androgen related treatments.
WO 99/43672 and WO 99/43651 describe indole compounds which are inhibitors of phospholipase A2 and which have a different substitution pattern than the compounds of the subject invention.
US 2003/195244 describes indole compounds with anti-cancer activity which also have a different substitution pattern than the compounds of the subject invention.